1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a device and automated method for inserting spacers into the groove of a frame. In the art, the unpredictably asymmetrical expansion and contraction of wood requires the use of spacers so frames and the like are kept in proper alignment. Prior to the present invention, it is believed it was very common to insert spacers into grooves by hand. Moreover, it is Applicant's understanding that prior to the present invention, rubber balls and rubber blocks having squared corners rather than sections of resilient substances were the standard spacers for the industry. Although the present invention is particularly useful in woodworking arts, one or more embodiments of the device and method can easily be adapted to sever a resilient substance and to thereafter insert the resultant spacer into any groove of any type of material. Within the scope of the present unity of invention, mechanical, pneumatic or various combined embodiments thereof and the methods therefor can be utilized to insert spacers into grooves.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) Application Ser. No. 08/934,466, entitled--Insertion Device--Filed Sep. 19, 1997 and assigned to Saturn Tool Company, LLC. This commonly owned co-pending Application discloses a devices and methods for inserting pliable spheroids into grooves.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,521-Mead discloses a machine having a magazine loaded with workpieces. Preferably, the workpieces are shaped as discs. The Mead apparatus first feeds and then holds a disc for a drill press to bore a hole through the workpiece. After the boring is completed, the device advances the finished disc while feeding another unfinished workpiece into the holding position.
c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,853-Lopes requires a plurality of spheres of limitedly compressible resilient material to be disposed in the grooves of the vertical stiles and horizontal rails forming the frame of the door. Mortise and tenon joints urge the central panel toward the spheres contained in the grooves of the stiles and rails. For its utility, Lopes mandates a completed cabinet door having a plurality of spheres in its frame. Interestingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,853 is completely silent regarding how the plurality of spheres is placed in the cabinet door frame.